


Fluid

by whitchry9



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gender Issues, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Reflection, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles featuring genderfluid Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluid

Molly Hooper was born a woman. As was Sally Donovan and Irene Adler and Mary Morstan (or whatever her name was, it didn't really matter).

They were all born with a pair of x chromosomes.

 

John Watson was born a man, so was Greg Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes and Philip Anderson.

They had a single x chromosome and a single y chromosome.

 

Sherlock Holmes was simply Sherlock.

Sometimes he was a man, and sometimes she was a woman.

No matter who Sherlock was, he, she, always had an x chromosome and a y chromosome, even if that didn't fit that day.

 

Molly and Sally and Irene and Mary were always comfortable in their skin, so far as anyone could be, with a stretch mark here, and an unwanted roll there. They were at home in their curves and valleys, and eyelashes, and hair that they carefully removed. They could flutter their lids and bend over to reveal just the right amount of cleavage in order to get what they wanted, if they had to. They were at home with lacy undergarments and pyjama parties and makeup and silky dresses, some of them more than others. But none of them felt like they didn't belong with a set of x. They never had to apologize for not fitting into a body that they were given.

 

Lestrade and John and Mycroft and Anderson were also comfortable in their skin, as much as they could be, because even men had insecurities. They were at home with broad lines and large hands with imperfect nails. They shaved facial hair and laughed in deep rumbles that were familiar in their throats. They could overpower others if they had to, could threaten smaller people with their size and strength. They stuck to hiding their feelings and talking about sports in lieu of emotions, or anything more complex than the weather. They could walk down a street alone at night, and not fear being raped and murdered, at least not very much, because they still knew the risks. They were at home in socks with holes and boxer shorts and vests that were too low in the armpits. They too, did not have to fight the body they were born into.

 

Sherlock was simply Sherlock. He was never at home in his own skin, because sometimes it wasn't his, it was hers. When he was younger, really young, he didn't understand. He didn't know that he didn't have to be a he, that when she felt like it, she could be a she, and it was okay. (Because it was, or at least it should have been.)

When he was younger, simply younger than he was now, but not _young_ , he thought there was a mistake. That he'd been fucked over by nature or genetics or some mix of the two.

Sherlock came to realize that wasn't entirely correct either. Because yes, sometimes it was wrong, and sometimes she didn't fit, but sometimes he did, and there was no knowing which it was.

 

Sherlock shouldn't have had to apologize for not fitting into the body that they had been given, but then the world would be fair, and that just wouldn't do. Or rather, Sherlock shouldn't have had to apologize for not fitting into people's expectations of the body that they had been given, but then there would be no injustice, and the world would be fair, and it was back at the same argument again.

 

So Sherlock simply went about feeling somewhat lost, hoping that one day, she could hope to fit in, or that one day, he could simply understand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one portrayal of being genderfluid, and like most things, Sherlock is not necessarily the norm or the best example.


End file.
